


Dizzying Effect

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Community: ff_love, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game, Rydia deals with uneasiness of a future that is unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for [](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_love/profile)[**ff_love**](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_love/) for the prompts 'Dizzy' and 'Dance.' Rydia's P.O.V. and present tense (because I was a masochist, I guess).

“Hey, Rydia!”

I turn to the sound of my name and see Edge grinning at me. He looks somewhat out of place, here in the reception hall of Castle Baron. I spot Cecil and Rosa dancing their first dance as a married couple and begin to wonder what Edge is up to as I turn my attention back to him.

“So, I’m going back to Eblan soon, and I was wondering if you’d like to come along with me?” he asks and gives me a winning grin.

I bite the inside of my cheek in thought. Just thinking about what would come after this wedding reception was dizzying. “I’ll think about it,” I say, and I curse myself inwardly.

The words had spilled out of my mouth, and before I have much time to think about the consequences, Edge has me wrapped in his arms and twirling with him in a circle on the dance floor. When he sets me down, the world is spinning, and he has a grin on his face I haven’t seen before; it seems real, more so than his other grins.

I mutter out some excuse to get away from him. I feel horribly dizzy as I make my way to a pillar to lean on.

“Was he giving you a hard time?” a voice says from the other side of the pillar, and I look up only to have to look down. It is one of the twins, but we had never been in Cecil’s party at the same time, so I didn’t know her name.

“Um, I’m sorry but I never caught your name...” I say pathetically as the dizziness subsides a bit.

“My name is Porom. It is a pleasure to meet you. Rydia, correct?” Porom asks kindly.

I nod as I hold onto the pillar. Porom looks toward the dance floor, and I follow her eyes to see Edge chatting with Cecil and Rosa happily. “You’re conflicted,” Porom states as I look back at her.

“I... Yes, quite conflicted. I’m not sure what to do...” I say as she looks at me thoughtfully.

“Well, in Mysidia, when the Elder cannot help us with our problems, some climb Mount Ordeals for peace of mind. Perhaps you’ll find your answers there?” Porom suggests.

The idea is appealing... “I think I may take your advice...” I smile. “Thank you, Porom.”

She smiles at me then frowns when she sees some commotion on the dance floor. “You must excuse me. My brother is being an idiot,” she says as she makes her way to her brother.

I cringe as she hits him upside the head and drags him by the ear, away from the girl he had been pestering. I chuckle to myself and see Rosa and Cecil.

“Rosa! Cecil!” I call out as I ran to them. “I’d hate to leave early, but I wanted to head somewhere...”

Rosa smiles at me. “Its okay, Rydia. You may use a chocobo from our stables to aid you.”

“Will you be back?” Cecil asks.

I nod. “I don’t know when but I will,” I say as I envelop Rosa then Cecil in a hug. “Just tell Edge not to worry, okay?”

Rosa nods and Cecil waves me goodbye. I make my way out of the castle to start my journey for Mount Ordeals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rydia has made it to Mount Ordeals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for where Kain ends up at the end of the game.

I dismount the chocobo in front of my destination, and I suddenly feel as if I had forgotten something. I shake off the thought and start to climb Mount Ordeals. I run into a few monsters, but a blast of flames dispatches them easily.

As I walk on, I think of the irony that fire spells come so easily to me now, yet when I was a child, flames had frightened me so that my first fire spell was forced, not fluid like the other spells. I take another turn and wind hits me, blowing my hair out of my face. I close my eyes for a long moment, feeling the wind on my skin.

“Rydia?” I voice asks, and I open my eyes to see bright blue eyes.

I blink for a moment. “Do I...know you?” I ask slowly, not knowing who this strange yet beautiful man is.

His face falls for a second, hardly noticeable since he hides the pain quickly. The same way Kain hid his pain behind his Dragoon helm... “Kain!” I exclaim as I envelop the now surprised Dragoon in a hug. “I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you! Just without your helm...”

I let go, and I see a light blush on Kain’s cheeks. He doesn’t seem accustomed to such affection, and I blush for being so bold, even though Kain is someone I have known since I was orphaned in Mist so long ago. I shake off the memories that are coming up. I don’t want to remember Kain as the man who burned down my village and helped kill me mother because that just isn’t really him.

“What brings you here?” Kain asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“I came for guidance,” I pause. “I’m not sure what to do next...”

Kain gave me a look as if he understood, and I’m sure he did. “Well, this is a good place to meditate and clear your thoughts. I hope Mount Ordeals will help you more than it has helped me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have been here since our return from the Moon, yet I have not gained any peace of mind.”

I frown for a moment. “This is where you have been?” I bite my a lip before I continue. “We were worried when you did not come to the wedding.”

Kain looks away from me, hiding his face. “I was not sure I could have bared it,” he says softly. “I wish Cecil and Rosa all the happiness in the world, but...”

When he trails off, I put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn my way. “It's all right. I'm sure Cecil and Rosa would understand,” I say with a small smile.

Kain grants me a small smile in return. “Thank you, Rydia.”

“No thanks needed,” I breath out, and I begin to notice how close his face is to mine; why had I never seen his face before?

When it looks like Kain is about to turn away from me, I take my hand that's not on his shoulder and place it on his cheek. He freezes, tensing under my touch as he looks down at me curiously. I lick my lips nervously before pressing them to his. I lean into the kiss with closed eyes, and I feel him relax into my touch as his arms wrap around my waist, supporting me and pulling me closer. We stay this way for a few minutes before he pulls away from the kiss, still holding me in his arms.

I pant lightly as I look up at him. “Rydia-”

I press a finger to his lips, stopping him, knowing whatever he is going to say would deny what had just happened. “Perhaps, Mount Ordeals led us to each other for a reason?” I suggest, searching his eyes with mine. “Perhaps, we've met again to aid each other?”

Kain grasps my wrist lightly, moving my hand away from his mouth. “Perhaps,” he starts, “you are right, but I do not wish to burden you, Rydia.”

I smile at him serenely. “Kain, we have traveled together before. You are never a burden,” I state swiftly. “You are quite the asset. What would happen to me if I were to run into a monster that were immune to my magic or summons? Your lance would be very helpful in such a situation.”

Kain bows his head and places a chaste kiss upon my lips. “I would be honored,” he says softly as he moves away to grab his lance and helm.

I sigh softly as he moves away and pulls his helm on. “Where to?” I ask.

“Anywhere you desire,” Kain answers, wrapping a strong arm around my waist.

I look up at him, wishing I could still see those beautiful blue eyes. “To Mist?” I suggest softly.

Even with his helm, I'm sure Kain's face tensed at the the sound of my hometown and the thought of returning after the damage he and Cecil had caused. “Of course.”

I wrap my arms around him in a tight hug. “I do not blame you,” I whisper softly.

Kain says nothing as he jumps us down the side of the mountain.


End file.
